Listen to your Heart
by FigmentedReality
Summary: Love can come at the most unexpected of times. Love can catch you off guard. At times, you may not want the love. But you have to listen to your heart. Daikeru Takesuke


**Title: Listen to your Heart**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, related themes, characters, yadda yadda yadda.

Summary: Love can come at the most unexpected of times. Love can catch you off guard. At times, you may not want the love. But you have to listen to your heart.

A/N: Sudden inspiration thing. Please critique, yes?

**Chapter one: Already gone off the deep end…**

RIIIIINNNGG!

The bell had just rung and Daisuke looked up. He had just fallen asleep as his history teacher was passing out final exams. He could see people filing out, chatting, and leaving the door for the end of the school year. It was summer. The teacher was looking at him. As if he did something wrong. But the teacher merely just sat down and started to grade the exams.

"YESSSSS! Summer BREAK!" Daisuke rejoiced, "No more school for two months! (1) He walked, no, strutted down the hallway, towards the doors of freedom.

He opened the doors, to the quad. It was full of students. Some were exclaiming their summer plans to the world; others were merely getting into their cars to get home.

There had not been a senior prank yet. But on this last day there just had to be one.

As Daisuke walked out, he saw the prank in its entirety. Literally. A senior was running naked around the school, allowing everyone to see what was hidden beneath the clothes he wore. And it eventually turned into the ENTIRE senior class joining the marathon.

'How lame.' Daisuke thought.

He quickly ran towards his mother's car. Which was parked in the bottom left, and fair enough, his mother was waiting there. Looking shocked at the seniors prancing as the day they were born, Daisuke's mother just wanted to go home.

Daisuke got in. It was a pretty old car. With a rust color on the outside, with a leather/who knows what interior. He didn't even know. If you picture an old Volvo, around 1979, you'll get the Motomiya car. How Daisuke wished his parents would get a new car…

Eventually, he arrived home.

'AAAHHHH,' he stretched. 'No more school at last!'

He decided to check his e-mail.

The subjects ranged from "Get a new backpack!" to "Is Bush a good president" to even "Male enhancements for Men!" Daisuke didn't know how in the world people got his e-mail for junk mail. He just deleted him.

But then he came across an e-mail from Takeru. He was just about to click his mouse to delete it, but slowly stopped himself.

'What does Takeru want?'

He opened to e-mail. It read,

Hey Daisuke! How you doing? I was just wondering if you were free today. You know to go out. Me, Kari, and Miyako were going to see a movie. Wanna come? It's at Odaiba Theatre Plex. Be there at 6, 'kay? We're seeing that American movie called Scary Movie 2 (2). Hope to see you there!

Takeru

Daisuke finished reading the e-mail. He really hasn't seen his friends in so long. It would be nice to catch up. He had nothing better to do anyway.

He went into the living room and watched T.V.

Before Daisuke knew it, it was already 5:50.

'Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!' He quickly gathered his things. He eventually found his wallet, and got a sweater just in case it would be cold.

"Mom! I'm going to the movies! See you later!" Daisuke said as he ran out the door.

"Okay honey! Just don't be too late. And remember to-" His mother was cut short. Daisuke was already out the door.

Daisuke walked into the Theatre Plex with not a minute to spare. He found the room to which the movie was playing. He walked in. Like most movie theatres, it was pitch black with lights to guide you to your seat. He found Kari, Miyako, and Takeru with the best sears possible. They also saved a seat for him and were currently waving to him to show where they were. The order was Miyako, Hikari, Takeru, then the empty seat.

'They saved me a seat. That was so nice of them.'

Daisuke walked over toward them. He slipped his usual mask that emanated confidence, pride, and at times arrogance.

'When will he ever open up to them and show them that he actually is intelligent, that he is actually not a dumbass,' he wondered. 'One day, they'll see.'

He sat down, and immediately, Miyako hounded him.

"How come your late? You missed the previews! You like, don't miss those!"

"Sorry, sorry! I just lost track of time! I was watching T.V. and didn't see the time!" Daisuke tried to save himself.

"Pfft. Typical..." Miyako said as she retreated back to her seat.

Kari didn't say a word when Daisuke looked at her. She was probably still avoiding him on a regular basis since he asked her out, oh let's say, a million times.

Takeru, on the other hand, thanked Daisuke for coming. He had a genuine smile on his face. For a moment, Daisuke thought that his heart beat faster, his pulse quickened, and his palms got sweaty. But it was over when he looked at the theatre screen and there he heard a priest playing "Light yo ass on fire" on the piano and old people singing the chorus.

Kari's and Miyako's treatment of Daisuke really made him think.

'Who invited me? If they don't like me so much, why am I here?'

But then he remembered Takeru. He was the only one would would've invited him.

'He invited me but why? We're supposed to be rivals for life. Rivals for the most beautiful girl in Odaiba. Why?'

Daisuke was lost in his thoughts for a good portion of the movie. But the other's laughs during the most outrageously stupid stunts snapped him back to the movie.

But then he felt a warmth around his left hand. He was curious, and when he touched it, it was soft. He clutched it.

And before he knew it, soft lips had just enclosed his mouth. He enjoyed it, until he opened his eyes.

It was Takeru.

1 I do not know how long summer break is in Odaiba. And I'm too lazy to research. It'd be nice if you told me :)

2 It just came to mind. Remember it was dubbed Japanese. And they're in Japan. So many of the cultural jokes, they won't get.


End file.
